


I'm Dreaming

by IllBeRightBack



Category: KoRn
Genre: AU, M/M, Necrophilia, dead bodies, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: The prettiest boy in the morgue...





	I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Erm… this is probably the most fucked up fic i’ve ever written. I am literally so sorry but I couldn’t help it. I’ve seen the music video for ADIDAS one too many times I think… That’s probably where this awful idea stemmed from. Anyways, its an au where Jon’s a coroner and Munky’s a corpse. Again… I am so fucking sorry. I don’t want those “are you ok” messages on tumblr either im FINE guys i JUST wanted to write a necrophilia fic, GOD. I promise I don’t condone the act of dicking down corpses and this is purely fictional. Enjoy.

Jon approached the slab, looking down at his chart as he stopped beside the body. James Christian Shaffer. 25 years old. Suspected cause of death: Overdose. 

Jon would have to be the judge of that though, but that could wait until he got a few other things out of the way.

He swore the boys that ended up in his morgue got prettier every time. This particular subject was perhaps his favorite so far, brown eyes slightly glazed (normal for a corpse), tangled dreads, sharp jaw and soft, tan skin.

“Hello James…” Jon breathed, stroking the cheek of the deceased man below him. 

As usual, the corpse stayed silent, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes staring lifelessly at the bright lights suspended from the ceiling.

Jon began the usual routine of undressing the body before getting to work. He slowly unzipped James’ sweater and pulled it open and off, discarding it into the bin. He removed the white t-shirt as well and took a moment to appreciate the boy’s tattooed body. He was skinny, as junkies usually were, but with gentle, sloping curves all down his body. He reached a hand out and slowly ran it over his cold chest, finger’s running over the boy’s nipple.

Jon exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. This one really was gorgeous, so much so, it made his heart flutter and the front of his pants tighter.

He brushed his fingers over the boy’s lips now, leaning his down closer to him. 

After a moment of studying his features, he leaned closer and sealed his lips onto the corpse’s, tongue probing it’s way past stiff lips into the cold mouth. Jon let out a soft groan into the boy’s mouth before pulling away. 

“Wish I’d known you before you bit it, sweetheart” he whispered, running a gentle, affectionate hand over his face.

Jon continued with his work, moving to the boy’s pants now. He slowly slid them down his slender legs. Underwear was next. Discarded.

Jon stepped back to take in the full sight of the young man before him. Perfectly undamaged, unlike so many of the gory subjects that had been wheeled into his morgue before. Not a nick, a scratch, no blood. Just fine skin tainted by the occasional tattoo.

He took his time, this being the first time in a long time he’d be alone all night and the only one working. Alone except for the bodies, of course.

He cautiously approached the boy on the steel table and pushed him towards the far side of it to make room for himself. The boy’s head lolled to the side. Jon climbed onto the space he had made for himself and grabbed the corpse’s chin, turning his head towards him.

The boy’s eyes were half lidded. He was still fresh enough that the normal discoloration hadn’t affected him too much yet. 

He gently ran a soft hand over his face and moved closer to steal another kiss while his hands moved down the body.

Jon’s other hand moved to his own pants, working them open and pulling them down enough to get his half-hard length out. He spit into his palm and slowly started to work himself to full attention. 

His other hand still carressed the boy's face, pulling it closer for another violation of the mouth as Jon started to stroke harder and faster.

"Fuck," he breathed against the lips of the boy, biting at his lower one gently.

Jon's pulled the corpse onto it's side, pressing his warm body against the cold flesh. 

His free hand wandered down the body sliding over his ass, down to his legs and pulling him even closer against him.

He let out a long sigh, knowing he was close.

A few more strokes and Jon was spilling across the boy's bare stomache, eyes squeezed shut, mouth pressed against the other's.

He was still, like the lifeless body next to him, for a few moments. mHe finished with one more kiss before tucking himself back into his pants, lifting himself off the table, and moving the body back into it's proper reclined position. 

One more stroke of the boy's face, lovingly looking down at him, then Jon turned to wheel his tools over. It was time to say goodbye and get to work.


End file.
